Princess Charming
by pinkkoala213
Summary: No matter how bad Green's day got, he couldn't let anyone could know. High School-Dexholder story! Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu oneshot. Read and Review!


Well HEY there! I was studying for a trig test and listening to a song, and this idea was planted in my brain (unfortunately at 10PM ;_; ). It's pretty much based on "Princess Charming," by Megan and Liz. Don't forget to leave a review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon Manga/Special/Adventures.**

* * *

Green slowly opened his eyes. He groggily looked over at his alarm clock. The red digits blinked "7:48 AM" back at him. _I must be dreaming…_ he thought, and almost went back to sleep. Suddenly he woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. _SHI~~~!_ was all he could think.

_SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES!_

After quickly grabbing his things and getting dressed, a sharp pain went through his head. His hand went to his temples. _Damn, these headaches just won't stop!_ Green was always a person that was ready for anything, so when he was stressed out, he was pained with headaches.

He sped out the door and hopped in his car. The engine sputtered. "No, not now…c'mon!" he urged the vehicle. He was late enough, and now this was happening?! After a few more tries, his car came to life. A brief smile was on his face, and then he sped off.

Taking the shortest route to school, he sped between cars and lanes, almost some red lights. He quickly glanced in his rearview mirror before turning into the school, and saw a cop car parked on the side of the road. _Hopefully he didn't see me,_ he thought, and parked in the parking lot.

Just as the final morning bell rang, Green sprinted through his first hour class door. "Sorry, I'm here." he panted, and took his seat in front of Blue. The girl smiled at him. "You alright?" she asked. Green nodded. "Yeah, just fine." he told her, acting like he didn't have a rough morning. _But I feel the complete opposite. _he thought.

"Okay, class! We've been putting lots of focus on our new industrialization terms, so you know what that means! Pop quiz!" the teacher announced. Surprisingly, no groans sounded. Green heard more people saying "Oh, this will be easy!" or "Yeah, I got this!" He panicked, and spun around to Blue. "Industrialization?!" he almost gasped. Blue nodded, as the teacher put the quiz on Green's desk.

"No talking, please!" she told them. Green looked at the quiz, and panicked more, seeing he was not familiar with all the terms. He _should_ have studied last night. _Well, this this is going to be a long day…_ he thought and felt another headache coming on.

**XX**

It was finally lunchtime. After bombing the pop quiz, and trying to stand the three classes that came after it, Green was looking forward to the lunch break. He got in line like any other day, but today, Blue happened to be beside him.

"How do you think the quiz today went?" she asked. "Oh, y'know, it was alright. Could've been worse." he faked. Blue gave him a frown. He looked away, and ran a hand through his hair. His hand stopped on his forehead. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away, but nothing happened. "You okay?" Blue asked, concerned. Green just nodded, and stepped forward to give his lunch card to the lady.

"Here you go." he said, and handed the green card over. The lunchlady nodded and swiped it. Green drummed in fingers on his tray, waiting for her to let him pass. A buzz sounded through the computer. "Hang on, honey. There's something wrong with your card." she informed him. "**My** card? But it's updated! I have no IOUs, and there's money on my account!" Green protested. "I'm sorry, dear. Looks like you'll have to take an IOU on that." she apologized.

Blue stepped forward. "I'll cover him." she offered. "No, Blue, it's fine," he said, and turned to the lady, "I'll just take the IOU."

"Are you sure? I know how much you hate being in debt to someone." Blue asked. Green just nodded, and then walked out with his lunch, ignoring the frown he could _feel _Blue giving him. _Maybe the big soccer game tonight will take my mind off things,_ he thought hopefully.

**XX**

Green stomped into the locker room, and took a deep breath. Unfortunately, breathing slowly did not calm him down. A hand clapped down on his toned shoulder. "Good try, Oak. Next time, actually BLOCK the ball when it's going towards the goal." one of his teammates commented. Green glared in annoyance at the guy, and tried not to punch him right then and there.

The game had just ended. This match was to determine which team in the school district was best. On the tie-break point, the ball was rolling towards Green, and for some reason it just whipped past his feet and into the goal. Many people had assured him the loss was fine, but Green still felt incompetent.

After showers and changing, Green walked out of the locker room and outside. Daisy couldn't pick him up, so Red was supposed to give him a ride home. Green dialed Red's number, and waited. It went straight to voicemail. "What the hell?!" Green hissed. He kept calling his best friend, but it went to voicemail every time. He cursed again. _Of course Red bailed…_

He returned to the soccer field, pleased to see the lights still on. He found a ball and began playing by himself, his anger transferring through his strong kicks. The ball would ricochet off the wall and then fly back at him, and he would send it back with another powerful kick.

_Stupid headaches. _**KICK.**

_Stupid car. _ **KICK.**

_Stupid test. _**KICK.**

_Stupid lunch card. _**KICK.**

_Stupid. _**KICK.** _Soccer. _**KICK.** _Game._ **KICK!**

The last kick sent the ball flying off the wall and towards the glass windows. "Oh, fu~~~" Green shouted, but stopped when the ball fell short of the glass, landing a couple feet in front of it. He breathed a sigh of relief, and jogged to the ball. "That seems to be the only thing gone right today," he muttered.

"I'd ask you if things were alright, but that's clearly not the case." a voice echoed through the field. Green turned around and raised his eyebrows when saw Blue standing at the field's entrance.

"No, I'm just fine. Why?" Green lied, kicking the ball angrily again. Blue laughed, and walked towards her friend. "Please, Green, you're lying. You've had an awful day."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, that ball looks like it can't take any more."

Green looked down at the ball that had rolled to his feet, seeing it was now lopsided and beat up. He sighed, and rubbed his eye tiredly.

"C'mon, Green." Blue spoke. She held out her hand. Green hesitated, about to take it, but instead crossed his arms, and followed her. _I have to keep up my tough side. _he thought. Blue just smiled, and they walked over to the bleachers.

"So tell me what's wrong." Blue said, taking a seat on the metal benches. "I told you, I'm fine." Green answered as he sat down next to her. _Yes, I had a horrible day. But she can't know about it; it makes me seem weak! And besides, it's Blue, she might make it worse with her 'tricks!' _ he thought.

Blue gave him another one of her frowns, but this one pushed his last wall down. "Okay, my day was awful." Green admitted. A triumphant smile lit up Blue's face, and Green proceeded to vent out all his angry feelings to her. He told her about his car, about the test, and everything from the game to Red's absence.

"And after all this, I don't think I'll be able to take it anymore, especially with these headach-" Green rambled, and then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. _Wait…what? _he thought in shock.

Now in Blue's embrace, feeling her warm skin and smelling her sweet scent, he stopped, surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and then tightened their embrace. Wrapped in each other, he felt his worries slowly slip away…

"When things get this horrible, you don't have to act so tough. Besides, you're Green Oak; you'll make it through." she spoke, and then dropped her arms. Green gave her a grateful smile, and they walked outside together.

"Thanks for saving me. Y'know, from…well, myself." Green thanked. Blue smiled. "No problem. Just remember that I know when you're lying and when you're not."

Blue spoke again. "This is kind of like a fairy tale, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were in trouble, and then I saved you."

Green laughed, "Don't get too caught up in it. But yeah, I guess it could be taken that way." Then he paused, and turned to Blue. "But isn't the boy supposed to save the girl?" he asked.

"Well, that's not the way it has to be." Blue smirked, and tugged at his arm. "C'mon, let's go get some food." she proposed, and led him to a car that was waiting for them. The window rolled down, and inside the front seats, smiling, were Red and Yellow. "Hey, sorry for being late!" Red apologized. Green nodded, forgiving him. "How about some food?" Yellow suggested.

Green looked at the whole scene in front of him, a new happiness welling up inside him. He put an arm around Blue, they happily got in the car. Red and Yellow were talking about something, but Green was too busy smiling at Blue to notice.

_Even when you have the worst days, _he thought, staring at her, _you'll always find what makes you happy._

* * *

**A/N: I know that Blue seems/might be/is a little OOC in this, but keep in mind she wants to be seen as reliable to Green, when it comes to something serious! Thanks for reading, and leave a review! :)**

**-pinkkoala213**


End file.
